Emerging Crisis
by Persiana13
Summary: Set in L1701E’s Misfit-verse. Introducing Crisis and Persiana to that Misfit-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Emerging Crisis**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Leon Maxwell. All other OCs belong to their respective creators. _

Chapter 1: Crisis Enters Part 1

**San Diego, California…**

A metropolitan city a few hours outside of Los Angeles, San Diego is home to a bustling life. Not as bustling as other California cities like Los Angeles and San Francisco, but it was busy enough. It was in this city that four members of the Hellions were looking for a certain new recruit. A black haired teen with dark skin groaned,

"This is outrageous. We are only a few hours away from Los Angeles and my beloved Wildstar (1), and Miss Frost has us on a…milk run."

Her name is Monet St. Croix, but to her Hellion teammates, she was just called M.

A red-headed teen with a French accent nodded in agreement,

"Oui, Monet. It is shameful that you would be interested in a man like him, when he CLEARLY likes me!"

The red-headed teen was called Marie-Angie Colbert, also known as Tarot.

A dark skinned teen rolled his eyes,

"Here they go again. It happens every time Wildstar is brought up."

His name is Haroun al-Rashid, Jetstream.

A blonde teen pulled out a video camera,

"Calm down, buddy. We got another cat-fight to tape."

His name is Buford Wilson, Beef.

Jetstream looked at his super strong teammate,

"Beef, must you always bring a camera with you?"

Beef grinned,

"Yep. That way, I can watch Empath and Beavertron take bets. Speaking of which, that's probably what they're doing back at the Hellion House right now, watching Roulette and Catseye shredding each other."

**At the precise moment, at the Hellion House…**

"Catseye love Wildstar more!"

"No, he loves me, house cat!"

A purple haired teed with cat's ears tackled a blonde teen. The purple haired teen was Sharon Smith, Catseye. The blonde was Jennifer Stravos, Roulette. The two were now engaged in a cat-fight.

Bevatron, real name Fabian Marechal-Julbin, pulled out a camera,

"Beef is gonna love this!"

Empath, real name Manuel de la Rocha, tried to separate them, Roulette grabbed him and used him as a human shield while Catseye took several swipes, attempting to maul her blonde rival, but ended up running into Empath. Empath screamed,

"HELP!! THOSE REALLY HURT!!! BEVATRON, HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The elecrokinetic grinned,

"Oh, yeah. This is so going on YouTube."

**Back to San Diego…**

A blonde teen was walking on the other side of the street. He had his glasses drawn and he was wearing bleached white jeans and a white shirt with a red image of a dragon on it. His name is Leon Maxwell. He looks like an average, every day teen, except for his red eyes.

He does not know how he has red eyes, but simply put, he does. He kept his glasses close to his face, as to not draw attention. However, it is too late. Leon has drawn the attention of the Hellions that are looking for him.

Jetstream pointed,

"That appears to be the person Miss Frost wishes to find."  
Beef looked at him,

"Why does Miss Frost want this kid? What sort of mutant power does he have?"

Monet shrugged,

"I don't know. Our information on him is limited at best."  
Tarot decided to approach first. She smiled,

"Bon jour, Leon."  
Instantly, the red-eyed teen turned around and looked at the card-using mutant,

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"  
Tarot shook her head,

"Not yet. I was wondering if you would like to discuss your potential."  
Leon shook his head,

"I don't know who you are, but I'm late for an appointment. I'm sorry I wasted your time."  
He turned to leave, but soon found himself standing in front of Beef and Jetstream. Monet and Tarot were standing behind him. He was cornered. Beef grunted and cracked his knuckles,

"I think the lady wants a word with you. You got a problem with that, pal?"  
Just then, Leon felt a strong headache come on. He braced the wall near him for support and held his head.

The red-eyed teen had headaches before, but they were never this intense, or this long lasting. He could see the four Hellions beaten and defeated, and he was the one that did it. Leon shook it off and thought to himself,

_Did I just see that? What's going on? _

Beef looked at Monet,

"Did you do something?"  
Monet shook her head,

"No, I didn't use my telepathy on him."

Tarot got nervous,

"I have a bad feeling about this."  
Leon looked to the four Hellions,

"I'm late for something important. I don't want to fight you."

Beef grinned,

"Little red-eyed punk thinks he can beat us? You know what; you can take the first shot at me."

He moved his chin into position.

Leon clenched his fists at that moment, his eyes glowing red. He was feeling a power inside himself, one he was not sure of, yet one he knew would help him. The red-eyed teen made a full charge at Beef and, winding up, threw a punch.

Now, normally, Beef, being the invulnerable, super strong powerhouse, would have been able to withstand almost any blow from the average person. Normally, Beef could taunt his opponent like this, offering one free shot. However, this was hardly normal.

The impact of the punch sent Beef flying across San Diego, the shock sending the three other Hellions to the ground. Tarot shook her head, gasping,

"What is he?"  
Beef screamed,

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He soon disappeared from sight.

Leon could not believe what had just happened. He knocked someone clear out of his city, with only one punch. It was not just an ordinary someone; this was a powerhouse that should have just shrugged off the blow.

Jetstream, Monet, and Tarot all looked at Leon, slack-jawed. The Moroccan flier spoke, deciding to break the silence,

"Who…Who are you?"

Monet finally stood up, glaring,

"I don't know who you are, or what you think you're doing, but you do not humiliate the Hellions like this and live! Prepare to meet the full fury of the Hellions! You're in a real crisis now, aren't you?"

Next Chapter:  
Leon vs. the Hellions!

(1) Wildstar is one of L1701E's OC character. The Hellion girls have a thing for him. Please Read more of L1701E's material for further understanding.

AN: This is not in continuity to my Persiana-verse stories. This is a work for a fellow writer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emerging Crisis **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon Maxwell, Farrah Willows, and Eve Willows. All other OCs belong to their respective owners. _

Chapter 2: Crisis Enters Part 2

Senator Kelly was at an exclusive restaurant in San Diego. He smiled to himself,

"Ah, lunch. One of my favorite times to eat. The menu here is supposed to be excellent, the best in the city."

As the clueless bigoted senator was about to make his selection, Beef came crashing through the ceiling, landing on top of Kelly. The senator was pinned under the behemoth mutant as the waiter came by,

"Are you ready to order, sir?"  
Beef's face landed in the menu as he spoke,

"One of everything on the menu, please."  
He noticed Kelly's credit card and handed it to the waiter,

"Here's my card."  
The waiter smiled,

"Thank you, sir. Your food will be out right away."

Kelly whined,

"Owie. The pain."

**Back to Leon…**

Leon looked at the other three Hellions. He was as surprised as they were. The red-eyed teen looked at them,

"Uh, I didn't know I could do that."  
Monet clenched her fists and made a mad dash for him, shouting,

"No one disrespects the Hellions like that and lives!"

She was about to through a punch when time seemed to slow down for Leon. The blonde teen narrowed his eyes and moved to the side. He saw the punch going in slow motion. Leon rubbed his eyes again, as if someone was playing a trick on him.

Time then went back to normal and Monet punched only air. She turned and was stunned,

"You have super speed too?"

Leon blinked,

"I moved that fast? Wow, time really does slow down when you move that fast."

Monet shook her head,

"That's impossible. I should have been able to see you! I should be just as quick."

Tarot readied a card,

"Lightning Card!"  
A bolt of lightning shot out of the card. Leon tried to dodge it as best he could with his newfound speed, but he was not fast enough. It hit his leg and he went down. Clutching his knee, he looked up and saw Monet approaching. She picked him up and scowled,

"Anything you would like to say before I knock you out?"

He shrugged,

"I think telling you I'm late for a doctor's appointment is out of the question, right?"

The female powerhouse grinned evilly,

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you get sent to a hospital!"

She wound up and threw a punch. The punch impacted and sent Leon flying back through a car.

Leon landed and stood up almost immediately. He noticed a piece of the mirror on the ground and looked at the reflection. There was no wound on him.

Monet could not believe it,

"You have invulnerability too?"

She picked up another car and slammed it on top of him. The car exploded in a fiery ball. Jetstream and Tarot took cover. The card user looked at the cyborg enhanced flier,

"Do you think that got him?"

Monet brushed her hair back and walked over to the other two mutants,

"You two are useless. If I hadn't saved you when I did, he would have beaten us all!"

Jetstream raised his hand,

"You do realize Miss Frost wanted him brought back, right?"

Monet rolled her eyes,

"So? He resisted."  
She looked around,

"And where is Beef? I swear he found a hot dog stand somewhere and decided to eat, while I have to do all the work. Well, there's no way that weakling is ever getting out from under that car-."  
Just then, the wreckage of the car shot up in the air and Leon stood up. His clothes were slightly charred, but he himself was without a scratch. He shook his head,

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to litter?"

Monet, Tarot, and Jetstream were all stunned Leon was still alive. The red-head sank on the side walk,

"Mon dieu, he's unstoppable."

Leon decided to approach them. He punched Monet,  
"This is for ruining that car!"

The shock sent Monet clear across the street. Suddenly, he was holding his head, screaming,

"No, not now! Not now!"

Monet, rubbing off the wound, was confused,

"Wait, I am not using telepathy, and I do not sense another telepath in the area."

Jetstream said,

"I think it would be a good time to vacate the premises and find Beef."

With that, the other three Hellions scattered.

Leon curled into a ball, whimpering,

"What's happening to me? What's going on?"

He then blacked out.

**Later…**

When Leon woke up, he noticed he was in some sort of hospital. The red-eyed teen sat up and held his head. He thought,

_What happened? Why do I keep getting these headaches? _

The door opened and in stepped a teen girl with red hair. Her name is Theresa Rouke, the West Coast Misfit named Siryn. She had the ability to fly and emit loud sonic attacks from her mouth. She inherited this power from her father, Banshee.

Siryn smiled warmly,

"How are ye feelin', lad?"

Leon looked at her, her red eyes blinking,

"A little better, but I still have these headaches. Aspirin doesn't help me deal with them."  
Siryn nodded,

"I think Hardcase knows that feelin' all too well."

A loud explosion was heard, followed by an angry voice,

"JESTER, WHY DID YOU SWITCH MY BASEBALL FOR A GRENADE AGAIN?!"

A maniacal laughter soon followed. Siryn shrugged,

"That's common around here. So, ye from San Diego?"

Leon nodded,

"Yeah, and you're Siryn of the West Coast Misfits. I've seen you fight on TV. You're all heroes."

The sound-using mutant nodded,

"Aye, lad. Ye are in our base in Malibu."

At this, Leon shook his head in disbelief,

"What? Oh, man. I am so late for my appointment."

Theresa asked,

"What appointment?"  
Leon explained,

"I'm meeting a genetic researcher to try and help me understand why I have red eyes. Her name is Dr. Eve Willows."  
Siryn nodded slowly,

"I seem to have read somethin' about her. She is a highly intelligent researcher."

The red-eyed teen nodded,

"Yeah, and she has a daughter named Farrah that helps her in the lab. Farrah constantly flirts with me. I mean, I like her, but I don't know how she would take it if I turn out to be a mutant."

Theresa shook her head,

"I dinnae know what to tell ye, lad. If you want, you can always stay with the Misfits. I mean, it's good to have a solid powerhouse on the team."

Leon shied away,

"I'm not sure if I'm cut out for this type of outfit. I mean, with my headaches and blackouts, I don't think I'm reliable in a combat situation."

Theresa placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Just a thought. You have some fresh clothes on the table there."  
She pointed to a spare shirt and jeans that were selected for him. Leon smiled,

"Thanks again for what you did."  
Siryn nodded,

"Nothin' to it, lad. I have to go, team meeting and all."

She walked out of the room and down the hall. As she did, she slowed down and stopped. The red-head thought to herself,

_How can he nae know he's a mutant? That doesnae make any sense. _

She went into a closet for some privacy and dialed a phone number. She waited a few rings in before a voice on the other end picked up,

"Hello?"  
Siryn smiled,

"Hello, Da."

Banshee was surprised and glad to hear from his daughter again,

"Theresa, how are ye doin', lass?"

"Fine, Da. Could I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Did Professor Xavier ever detect a mutant in San Diego?"

A pause before an answer came,

"I dinnae think so. Then again, between the East Coast Misfits and Avengers comin' over, Charlie really hasn't had a lot of time to look around for recruits. I'll check though. Why?"

Siryn shook her head,

"Oh, no reason. See ye later, Da."

She hung up and thought,

_No mutant signature? Just who is this kid anyway? _

Next Chapter:

The Hellions return to Emma Frost, recruit-less. That's going to go over well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emerging Crisis**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon, Farrah, and Eve. All other OCs belong to their respective creators. _

Chapter 3: Returning Home 

**At the Hellion House…**

Beavertron and Empath were knocked unconscious by Roulette and Catseye. The two teenage girls did not appreciate being videotaped in the middle of their cat-fight. The feral mutant huffed,

"This'll teach you not to tape Catseye when fighting for Catseye's mate Ace!"

Jennifer scoffed,

"Yeah, right, furball. Ace wants me!"

The cat-fighting had resumed and Emma Frost was rubbing the bridge of her nose,

"Just one headache after another. I don't need anything else to happen today."

Just then, her phone rang. She picked it up,

"Hello?"

In about ten seconds into the conversation, she screeched at the top of her lungs,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS? OUR INFORMATION SAID HE IS IN SAN DIEGO! DID TAROT AND MONET GO AFTER ACE AGAIN? HE DID WHAT TO BEEF!!! NEVER MIND, JUST GET BACK HERE NOW!"

She slammed the phone down,

"I am surrounded by IDIOTS!"

Roulette and Catseye stopped their fighting and looked at the headmistress of the Hellion school. Sharon asked,

"Why is Miss Frost upset?"  
Emma slumped in her chair, staring at the ceiling,

"I get information on a possible mutant sighting, and Tarot and Monet are trying to get to Wildstar, Beef is racking up a huge food bill, and Jetstream can't stop talking like a blithering idiot for more than five seconds."  
She yelled,

"I HATE MY LIFE!"

**Meanwhile…**

Using his new speed, Leon had managed to get back to San Diego and to where he was originally supposed to be. As he walked in, he knew he was late, and was greeted by a shout,

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

That voice belonged to a white-haired teenage girl, about sixteen, a short red skirt and red sweater. Her name is Farrah Willows, daughter of Eve Willows, a famous genetic researcher. Farrah has a crush on Leon.

Farrah walked up to him, hitting him over the head,

"Don't scare me like that again."

She tilted her head,

"You're too sexy to die young."

Leon sighed,

"Farrah, please. I am just here for the test results."

The white-haired teen smiled seductively,

"Would you care to add dinner to that, handsome?"

The red-eyed teen sighed,

"There's no use in trying to say otherwise, right?"

Farrah nodded,

"Yep. You can't resist a woman as beautiful and as svelte as me."

She spun around, and Leon admitted to himself, Farrah did have a willowy, yet curvy, figure. Farrah giggled,

"Gymnastics does a body good."

Just then, a blonde woman with glasses and a surprisingly striking figure walked out of the lab,

"Mr. Maxwell?"

Farrah whined,

"Mom, we were having a moment here."

Farrah's mother, Dr. Eve Willows, was an accredited genetic researcher. She often worked in the lab while Farrah did her homework, but Eve's icy eyes meant there was more to her than people were willing to find out.

Eve directed,

"If you would come this way, Mr. Maxwell, I can explain the results of those tests."

Farrah coiled her arms around her 'boyfriend',

"I'm coming too. You know; emotional support."

The older scientist was about to scold her when Leon shook his head,

"It's all right. I'm sure it's not any trouble at all."

**Later…**

"So, Mr. Maxwell, the test results indicate that you are not a mutant."  
Leon scratched his head at Eve's conclusion,

"How is that possible? I mean, I have red eyes. On top of that, I had all these powers emerge so quickly. How can I not be a mutant?"

Eve shook her head,

"I don't know yet. I will need to run more extensive tests to determine that. However, it is possible that you gained these powers through other means. For instance, experimentation or perhaps the atypical results of being exposed to foreign substances…"

Farrah added,

"Or you could be an alien, or even have mystical powers."

Leon looked at them,

"I doubt I'm an alien, and I don't know how to pull a rabbit out of my hat."

Farrah smirked,

"I think I can tell you more about it…over dinner."

Eve decided to do something,

"Excuse me for one moment, please."

She left the room and went to her private office. She closed the door and made a phone call,

"Massachusetts Academy, please."

The line rang for a few seconds before Emma picked up,

"BEEF!!! IF YOU'RE STUFFING YOUR FACE AGAIN, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Eve blinked at that and asked slowly,

"Miss Frost?"

Emma noticeably calmed down,

"Dr. Willows, my esteemed pawn. Tell me, what news do you have for me?"

Eve explained,

"Do you remember that report on the possible new mutant in San Diego? Well, it's possible he may not be a mutant after all."  
At this, there was a loud thud. Eve asked,

"Miss Frost, is everything all right over there?"

Catseye groaned,

"Miss Frost fainted. Somebody get the water."  
A loud splash was heard and Emma looked up,

"EMPATH! I WILL KILL YOU!"  
Sounds of someone getting strangled could be heard, followed by their pleas for mercy,

"AAACCKK! ACK! AAAGHH!"

Another loud thud was heard and Emma asked slowly,

"Now, tell me that again? You're saying that this mutant may not even be a mutant?"

Eve explained,

"Not in a traditional sense. You see, the mutant gene is noticed because it has not had enough time to develop or properly integrate within normal human DNA. However, in this case, it seems he mutated without an X-gene. I am still running tests, but, as of right now, the mutant you want is not a mutant."

The blonde telepath blinked for a few seconds before saying,

"Find out all you can."  
She slammed the phone down and noticed Jetstream, Beef, Monet, and Tarot walk in at that moment. The diamond metamorph shrieked,

"YOU FOUR LOST TO A FLAT SCAN!"

Beef was stunned,

"What? That kid was a flat scan?"

Jetstream shook his head,

"Impossible. There's no way…"  
Monet was nursing her jaw,

"This cannot be more hum-."

Just then, she began coughing and choking on something. The powerhouse mutant coughed into her hands and, when she looked, she noticed a tooth had gotten loose. Tears welled up as she cried out,

"I LOST A TOOTH! NOW ACE WILL HATE ME BECAUSE I LOOK SO UGLY!"  
She clenched her fists,

"It's that kid's fault! I'll kill him for this, I swear!"  
She stormed out of the room, swearing and plotting her revenge. Tarot smirked,

"Well, less competition for Ace."  
Catseye pounced,

"Catseye is Ace's mate, not yours!"

And thus, another cat-fight broke out between the remaining three Hellion girls. Emma sighed,

"I need another drink."

Next Chapter:

Besides the Hellions, another group has an interest in the red-eyed teen. Find out who, next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emerging Crisis**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon, Farrah, and Eve. All other OCs belong to their respective creators. _

Chapter 4: Possibilities 

Later, that evening, Leon and Farrah had gone out on their date. The red-eyed teen was dressed in a white buttoned down shirt, and light brown pants, while the white-haired teen was dressed in a skimpy skirt and high heels. She shot him a look with those green eyes of hers,

"So, where do you want to go on our first date, handsome?"

Leon pondered it over for a minute,

"Well, to be honest, you're the first girl to actually go on a date with me, and not stand me up because of my eye color."

Farrah was stunned,

"What? Girls stood you up? That's horrible!"

Leon just shrugged,

"I can understand why. I mean, red isn't a normal eye color you see on someone."  
The white-haired teen stood in front and placed her arms on her hips, scowling,

"That doesn't mean you're not a good person, Leon. I mean, you're sweet, kind, and, you haven't once looked at my ass."

Leon blinked at that,

"Uh, it's not what you think…"

Farrah grinned,

"You're proving to be a gentleman. I like that."

She snaked her arms around his and sighed dreamily,

"Come on, let's go get a burger. I know a place."

**Meanwhile… **

A red-headed teen wearing a skin-tight black outfit, with what appeared to be wrist mounted gauntlets on her arms, was walking down a metallic hallway. Her name is Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. Natasha had undergone an experiment similar to the one used to create Captain America. The process was somewhat successful and she nearly was on the same level as Captain America in terms of physical perfection, but also her body aged would age slower than most other people. Nick Fury found her after Natasha found out she was to be used by political separatists and fled. Fury decided to recruit her into SHIELD and became a trained markswoman. As an agent of SHIELD, she works with Fury to try and stop the people that want to harm her former homeland.

Natasha walked in and a man with brown hair and white temples, wearing an eye patch, was sitting, reviewing footage from the attack in San Diego by the Hellions. This man was Nick Fury, head of SHIELD. He was the number one cop in the United States.

The former Russian spy asked,

"You wished to see me, Colonel?"  
Fury nodded,

"Take a seat, Nat."

As she took a seat, the head of SHIELD replayed the footage,

"This was taken earlier today."  
Black Widow nodded,

"Yes, four of the Hellions came to San Diego. According to the reports, one person stopped them."  
Fury nodded,

"Yeah. Kid's name is Leon Maxwell. Tough kid. Got a lot of spunk."

Natasha shrugged,

"He seemed to do well, but he failed to capture them because of an intense headache."

The red-head asked,

"Colonel, what does this have to do with me?"  
Her Russian accent was normally pleasantly sweet to hear, but it was also harsh when she got angry.

Fury decided to get right to the point,

"I've got a project I've been working on for a while. While it's great to have Cap and his team of Avengers on the East Coast, sometimes, they can get strained."

The red-headed spy knew where this was going,

"So you want a second team of Avengers as reservists. Correct, Colonel?"  
The eye-patch wearing commander of SHIELD smirked,

"Smart, kid. Yeah, a second team of Avengers would be on call to pick up where the first usually leaves off. A back up, if you will."

Natasha nodded,

"And, who would you have leading this team?"

Fury smiled,

"You, kid. You're the tactical commander of the West Coast Avengers."

Black Widow was surprised,

"Me, sir?"  
Fury nodded,

"You got the job. I've been collecting dossiers on possible recruits weeks after the first Avengers were formed. I have one other member here that you're going to meet."

He pressed a button on his desk,

"Send her in, please."  
Through the sliding doors, a blonde teen wearing a black one piece with a yellow streak across it and a black eye mask on, walked in. Her name is Carol Danvers, the heroine Miss Marvel. An Air Force brat, she was abducted on base one day by an alien race called the Kree. Eventually rescued, the Kree managed to endow her with super strength, flight, super speed, invulnerability, and energy projection. Carol walked in and saluted,

"Colonel, sir!"

Fury saluted back,

"At ease, Danvers."

Black Widow nodded,

"Interesting choice. Another powerhouse."

Fury nodded,

"She comes the closest to Leon's power, so, we'll let her conduct an interview with him and see how it goes."

Miss Marvel looked at the picture of Leon on the screen. She smiled happily,

"Wow. He's cute."

Fury looked at her,

"Don't get any ideas, Danvers. This is an order; conduct an interview with Leon and explain to him that a career on the West Coast Avengers is a prime opportunity."

Carol saluted,

"Yes, sir!"

"Dismissed!"

Danvers left, but, once out of ear-shot, she was squealing in delight.

**Back to Leon and Farrah… **

Farrah had recommended a small restaurant not too far from the lab. According to the white-haired teen, they served the best burgers in the city. As the two ordered, and sat down, the conversation shifted to Farrah's explanation on genetics.

"What I'm saying is that there are tons of possibilities how you got red eyes. Maybe it's unique genetic quirk."  
Leon thought for a moment,

"All right, but what about my powers? I'm pretty sure that's not a unique genetic quirk."

Farrah shrugged,

"It could be. You never know."  
She stood up,

"I have to use the little girls' room. Don't start without me, all right?"

She grinned and kissed him on the cheek, giggling. As soon as she was out of sight, Carol, in civilian clothes, walked into the restaurant. She noticed Leon sitting by himself at the table. Smiling to herself, Carol approached.

The blonde sat next to Leon,

"Hello, handsome."

Leon blinked,

"Uh, do I know you?"  
The Air Force brat smiled,

"My name is Carol. What's yours?"  
The red-eyed teen responded,

"Leon."  
Carol pulled back some of her hair behind her ear and giggled,

"So, Leon. Alone?"  
It was around this time that Farrah had just exited the bathroom and was coming back to the table. When she saw Carol simply sitting there, talking to her boyfriend, she had a nervous twitch in her eye. She stormed back to the table and glared,

"What are you doing to my boyfriend, Barbie?"  
Leon groaned,

"This is bad."  
Carol was surprised,

"Excuse me? Barbie? Where do you get off calling me that?

Farrah growled,

"Get lost."

Leon shook his head,

"Ladies, please. You don't want to make a scene here."  
That would not have been difficult to do, considering how heated Farrah's temper could get.

Farrah managed to sit next to her 'boyfriend' and Carol sat across from them, but still kept her dreamy smile on Leon. The white-haired teen placed her head on his shoulder, but occasionally glared at the blonde intruder.

After a few minutes, Carol began explaining,

"I came to talk to you, Leon."

Farrah narrowed her eyes,

"About what?"

Carol sighed,

"There's no way you can get rid of her, is there?"  
Leon smiled sheepishly,

"Technically, we're on a date."

The half-Kree teen shook her head, then began explaining,

"I was asked by my superior officer to talk to you about a recruitment opportunity."  
The red-eyed powerhouse had not gotten any of his headaches so far, but was guarded about this nonetheless,

"This sounds very familiar to me. You're not affiliated with the Hellions, are you?"  
Carol shook her head,

"Not at all. I work for SHIELD, and there's talk that a second Avengers team is going to be made here on the west coast. I wanted to find out if you're interested."

At that precise moment, Leon held his head. He was in pain as another one of his headaches emerged. The red-eyed teen moaned,

"No, not now."

Farrah and Carol both got concerned. The white-haired teen asked,

"Leon, are you all right?"

She then noticed her vision was being distorted and her speech was starting to slur. Farrah asked,

"What's…going…on?"  
She too succumbed to unconsciousness.

Carol stood up and looked around,

"What's going on here?"

Suddenly, she got shocked from behind. The blonde teen was out.

Eve Willows, holding a taser, smirked evilly as she ordered,

"Boys, get them to the lab."

Next Chapter:

Fury and Black Widow interview new recruits for the West Coast Avengers, and Carol, Farrah, and Leon are at Eve Willow's mercy. What does she have in store for them? Find out next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emerging Crisis **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah, Leon, and Eve Willows. All other OCs belong to their respective creators. _

Chapter 5: Happenings On 

Nick Fury and Black Widow were quietly observing three potential recruits through one way glass.

The first was a brown-haired teen dressed in a one strap toga. There was a mace at his side. He obviously had a temper,

"Foolish mortals! I am Hercules, son of Zeus! I demand you release me at once, or suffer my wrath!"  
An African-American teen wearing red and white wings looked at the god of strength,

"Uh, any one know why we're here exactly?"

His pet falcon perched on his shoulder, staying ever vigilant of his master.

A blonde teen in a yellow costume clapped excitedly,

"Do you think they're getting Quicksilver for me? He is SO handsome!"

Fury looked down the list,

"Hercules, Falcon, and Crystal. Three more to add to the line-up."

Natasha nodded,

"Well, they all certainly have potential. Is it truly Hercules in there?"

The eye-patch wearing spy shrugged,

"Beats me. Point is, he's as tough as Thor, and just as mature. Or immature, dependin' on how you look at it."

He looked to Crystal,

"Crystal over here can use the four elements earth, wind, water, and fire anyway she wants. Rumor's got it she ain't a mutant."

The Russian spy asked,

"How is that possible then?"

"She's a member of a race called the Inhumans. She's supposed to be royalty or something. Don't know too much about her. Falcon used to be a street punk, but decided to change his ways. He used to go by the name Snap Wilson."

Black Widow joked,

"I take it was not because he could snap his fingers, right?"

Fury shot her a look,

"Go introduce yourself to them."

As Natasha was entering to meet the others, Fury touched his ear, as if receiving a message,

"When did this happen? Great, this is just what I needed right now. No, you get Pulsar, War Machine, and Wonder Man, and tell them to get out there on the double."

He opened the door and said,

"Intros are gonna have to wait. Miss Marvel's been captured, as well as two civilians."

**Meanwhile…**

Miss Marvel woke up, shackled to a wall. She moaned,

"What hit me?"

She looked around and immediately noticed a symbol on a wall. It was an image of a skull, with numerous tentacle-like appendages beneath it.

It was the symbol of Hydra.

The Air Force brat struggled to break free, but a familiar voice tutted,

"Hey, blondie. Nice of you to wake up."  
Eve Willows was standing above the blonde, and the genetic researcher smirked,

"You're probably wondering how I knew about your little encounter, and SHIELD's involvement in all of this. Well, why don't I show you?"

At that moment, five identical blonde girls walked in. All of them had glowing eyes and spoke in unison,

"Hello, Miss Marvel."

Carol blinked,

"You recruited the Children of the Corn?"

Just then, five concussive mind bolts echoed inside the soldier's head. Carol screamed and tried to fight it off, but it was intense. Eve smirked,

"These young girls are sister psychics that can form a super mind. What one knows, they all do. It's really quite an interesting ability."

The blonde researcher told the five psychics,

"Stepford Cuckoos, go to Leon's cell and probe his mind. I want to know everything he does."

The five left. Eve shook her head,

"Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I have to do something first. See you later…Barbie."

The researcher left. Carol clenched her fists and tried to recover her strength. She needed to get out of there and rescue Leon and Farrah.

**In another part of the Hydra base… **

Farrah was also shackled, this time to an examination table. She groggily looked up and saw a bright light over her. The white-haired teen closed her eyes as best she could and moaned,  
"What happened?"

Eve walked in at that moment. She tutted,

"Poor, poor, Farrah. I'm really sorry you had to be involved in on this, but, you see, funding's been really bad for me. I mean, with cutbacks and everything, even Hydra had to tighten its belt. So, don't take this personally when I tell you that you're going to be the subject of my latest experiment."

Pulling a sickly green vial out of her coat, the blonde genetic researcher injected a syringe, filling it with the contents. As she did, Eve explained,

"Even Emma Frost never suspected I worked for Hydra. She also never suspected me building my own team to take over the Massachusetts Academy. I mean, really, Emma Frost is getting too old for this sort of thing, and someone like me is much more…vital, shall we say? Especially after this; the ability to become part feline."

She smirked,

"Cats, more so than humans, are considered the most barbaric and savage of all animals. Of course, this goes back as far as the saber-toothed tiger, and even after only a few thousand years of being domesticated, cats still have feral tendencies. It's that savage nature, combined with my genius intellect, that will truly make me what I have a right to be; a goddess."

Farrah looked up,

"Mom, what happened to you?"

Eve purred,

"Don't worry. If I know this will be a success, then, I'll do it too. Oh, and that boy you were seeing; he's too good for someone like you. I mean, he'll be just another science experiment once I'm done with him. Don't get too attached to him."

She injected the contents into Farrah's body. The white-haired teen shrieked in pain and could feel an intense change within her. Eve Willows looked on in almost sadistic glee. She grinned,

"Now, let's see if this works…"

**To Leon…**

Leon woke up, shaking his head. He had another one of his black outs and headaches again. The red-eyed teen looked around and noticed he was in a cell. He said to himself,

"Where am I?"

A voice replied,

"Hydra base."

Leon spun around and was looking at an African-American teen in a black costume. He had a mask like a cat on his face. He said,

"My name is T'challa, the Black Panther. You too are a prisoner, I take it."

Leon nodded,

"Yes. Why would Hydra kidnap us?"

Black Panther shook his head,

"I do not know. You are obviously valuable, as am I. Hydra captured me when I was on a royal visit to the United States. These terrorist struck and have been keeping me prisoner since then. They wish to know about my Wakanda's vibranium."  
The blonde teen asked,

"What is vibranium?"

"It is the hardest known metal in the world. It can absorb sound waves. My costume is made up of it, and is silent when I run. It is also bulletproof."

Leon was amazed,

"Wow, that sounds like a fantastic metal. How much of this stuff do you have in Wakanda?"  
The Black Panther said,

"A mountain of it. Vibranium in its natural state can break, but, once refined, it is indestructible."

The feline hero looked around,

"We have to vacate this area. Who knows when those Stepford Cuckoos will return?"  
Leon shook his head,

"I don't know who those are, but we can't leave until Farrah and Carol are safe. They were with me when we were abducted and-."  
Just then, another one of his headaches came on. Leon fell to the floor and saw that Farrah was in pain. He looked up to Black Panther,

"Farrah's in trouble. She's being tortured somewhere."

The door opened and in stepped the five Stepford Cuckoos, all their eyes glowing ominously. One said,

"You will tell us what we want to know, now."

They were about to use their powers when, suddenly, another one of Leon's headaches came on. He held his head, shouting,

"NO! WHAT IS THIS?!"

The five sister psychics also screamed in pain. One shouted,

"His mind is too unstable! We have to disengage!"  
Another said,

"We can't! We were told to find out what they know!"  
Black Panther was confused as to what was happening. Leon ordered,

"Get out of here and find Carol and Farrah. I can handle this!"

The feline hero nodded and, somersaulting over them, darted away. The red-eyed hero's eyes started to glow and a mysterious white glow started to appear on his hands. He put them out and an energy blast fired, knocking out all the Stepford Cuckoos unconscious.

Leon panted on the floor, not realizing what had just happened. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He had to get to Farrah, before it was too late.

Next Chapter:

As the breakout and rescue continues, Eve Willows has a trump card she plans to play on all the would-be heroes. Find out what next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Emerging Crisis **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah, Leon, and Eve. All other OCs belong to their respective creators. _

Chapter 6: Hydra Base Hootenanny! 

Black Panther was running through the hallways, attempting to escape the confinement cells and look for Miss Marvel and Farrah. The feline-themed hero had recovered his claw weapons, which were also made of vibranium. He managed to get to a door, but, when he opened it, he was greeted by a dozen or so goons in yellow haz-mat like suits. All of them had assault rifles and guns on them. The royal hero grinned nervously,

"Uh, hi, guys."  
One of them ordered,

"OPEN FIRE!"

They opened up, but the feline hero acrobatically flipped and dodged each of the shots, running across the shoulders and heads of the AIM goons. He managed to kick some and swipe at others. Finally clearing them, he smirked,

"Too easy."

He turned around and was staring at a whole army of AIM troopers, getting ready to open fire. Black Panther groaned,

"Oh, this is going to hurt."

The AIM troops all began to swarm. However, a red blur enveloped around Black Panther and he disappeared. The AIM troopers were hitting at nothing but air.

Leon had used his super speed and gotten the royal hero to a safer place inside the complex. The red-eyed hero said,

"Are you all right, Panther?"  
Black Panther nodded,

"Thank you, friend, but, you yourself said, Farrah and Carol are still hidden in the complex."

The blonde teen nodded,

"Yeah, let's capture one of these guys and find out what he knows."  
**Meanwhile…**

Dr. Eve Willows was watching the experiment with her daughter unfold when the alarm went off. The geneticist groaned,

"Idiots. No wonder Hydra can't do anything right."  
She put a camera on and walked out. The blonde woman radioed in,

"Is it ready yet?"

A voice on the other end responded,

"If we turn it on now, it will be frenzied. We have to get the proper-."

Eve screamed,

"I don't care! I didn't have that thing salvaged from Doom for nothing! Activate it now and get out of there!"

She shook her head,

"A few people's lives mean absolutely nothing to me now. Soon, they will suffer the wrath of…Dragon Man."

At that precise moment, there was a rumbling throughout the base. Eve smirked,

"It has begun."  
**Outside…**

Black Widow, Crystal, and Hercules were riding in one of SHIELD's hover crafts. Falcon, Pulsar, War Machine, and Wonder Man were flying along side it. The former Russian spy picked up on something,

"Radar has detected a disturbance in the area and-."

Just then, the ground erupted, and a large purple skinned creature standing twenty feet tall with massive wings and a tail bellowed at San Diego. Hercules gasped,

"By the gods, what is that beast?"

War Machine ran a scan,

"Whatever it is, it's some sort of android. We need to stop it."  
He then got another scan in,

"Hydra has a base down there, and I'm picking up Miss Marvel's signal."

Natasha ordered,

"Crystal, you, Pulsar and I investigate the base. The rest of you; stop that android."

The god of strength cracked his knuckles,

"Finally, something to hit."

**Inside the AIM Base…**

Black Panther and Leon were making their way around the base, fighting numerous AIM goons along the way. The red-eyed hero charged up white energy from his hands,

"We have to get by these guys."

Black Panther slashed four with his vibranium claws before commenting,

"They have no true combat experience, yet they swarm us like locusts. There has to be another way…"

The Wakandan ruler then noticed a steam pipe above them. Jumping up, he slashed it and brought the pipe down on top of the AIM troops. Many tried scatter or get out of the way, but failed miserably. The pipe landed on top of them, which was just enough to detach the catwalk and cause all the AIM goons to plummet down.

Leon smirked,

"Nice one, but, we'll have to go around if we need to get to Carol and Farrah."

Just then, there was a shout,

"Leon!"  
The two turned and saw Crystal, Black Widow, and Pulsar enter the scene. The Russian spy smirked,

"Are you all right?"  
She then noticed the Black Panther was with him,

"Your Highness? What are you doing here?"

Black Panther shook his head,

"Please, call me T'challa or the Black Panther. As for what I am doing here; Hydra captured me in a bid to try and steal Wakanda's vibranium. They had also capture Leon, but we have managed to escape. We are looking for two of his friends."

Crystal looked around,

"This place is scary. Do we really have to be here?"

Pulsar nodded,

"Yeah, we do. Especially if we're looking for two other hostages."

"Make that one, Pulsar."

Miss Marvel brushed her clothes off and hovered in the air,

"Hi, guys."  
Leon sighed in relief,

"You're all right."  
The blonde powerhouse nodded,

"Yep. When that thing broke out of the base, it shorted out the prison controls."

Black Panther nodded,

"So, it is possible that Farrah is wandering the complex. We must find her."  
Black Widow ordered,

"Miss Marvel, you must go up and help the other Avengers. That giant android could decimate San Diego. We cannot let that happen."

The half-Kree heroine nodded and flew off, but not before blowing a kiss in Leon's direction,

"Bye, handsome. Hope to see you soon."

As she flew off, everyone looked at Leon. The red-eyed teen looked back,

"What? _What_?"

**Meanwhile…**

Farrah opened her eyes slowly and noticed she was on the floor. She looked around and noticed the room was dark, yet she could see clearly. She thought to herself,

_What's going on? _

The lights flickered for a moment, and, in that moment, Farrah saw her reflection.

The white-haired teen gasped as she saw her reflection. She was now considerably taller, about six feet or so, completely covered in snow white fair. Her ears were shaped like a cat's, and so were her eyes. A tail was jutting out of her clothes and she noticed claws on her hands and feet. When she opened her mouth, she saw fangs had replaced her normal teeth. Farrah looked on at her reflection and, after a few seconds of thinking, did the most mature thing she could think of in a situation like this.

She screamed at the top of her lungs…

Next Chapter:

Leon finds Farrah in her transformed state, and the battle with Dragon Man continues!


	7. Chapter 7

**Emerging Crisis**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah, Eve, and Leon. All other OCs belong to their respective creators. _

Chapter 7: The Fight Continues 

Falcon and Redwing were evacuating the civilians away from the fight. In an attempt to hit them, Dragon Man swatted a mighty fist down at them and also tried to squash Hercules. The god of strength was holding the palm back, shaking his head,

"Hah! Foolish thing! Do you think your strength can match that of a true son of Zeus?"

He wound up a fist and hit the hand, breaking through the thick armor shell of the Dragon Man. The android broke away, and picked up a car to try and slam it into the super-strong hero when a salvo of rockets were fired at it. War Machine shook his head,

"Hey, that guy just paid off that car!"

Dragon Man looked up and fired a pair of beams from his eyes, hitting the armored hero hard. He got blasted into a building, but the near indestructible nature of the War Machine armor left it little damaged, although Jim's head was reeling. He looked up and saw Wonder Man and Miss Marvel tag teaming against the behemoth android. The ionic hero slammed a massive fist onto one cheek of Dragon Man's face, while Miss Marvel batted the other cheek. This went on for a few times before Dragon Man grabbed them both and knocked them into each other. The shock left them dazed and disoriented, long enough for the android to slam them both into the ground below. Thanks to their invulnerability, they were not hurt, but the two power houses were slightly rattled. Simon helped Carol up,

"Are you all right?"  
The blonde teen nodded,

"Thanks, Simon. Wow, that thing is tough."

Hercules roared,

"DIE, MONSTER!"  
He threw a lamp post like a javelin at Dragon Man and the velocity of it pierced Dragon Man's chest. The android looked at it and glared at the super strong son of Zeus. Wonder Man swallowed,

"I think you ticked it off."

**Back at the AIM Base…**

Leon turned and said,

"Did you hear that?"

Black Panther nodded,

"Yes, it sounded like a woman's scream. Could it be Farrah?"

Black Widow reloaded and said,

"Let's find out."

The heroes made their way to the sound of the disturbance.

By the time they reached the approximately location to where they heard the screams, Black Widow and the others saw one AIM agent fleeing in terror, firing over his shoulder behind him at something. The loud feral roar only got louder and angrier, and a white blur tackled the fleeing AIM agent.

Farrah was about to slash deeply into the AIM agent when she turned and saw Leon standing, speechless. Her eyes softened as she tried to speak,

"Leon?"

The red-eyed hero was surprised,

"Farrah? What happened to you?"  
This little interruption was long enough for the AIM Agent to flee in terror.

Farrah swallowed nervously and tried to cover herself up,

"Please, don't look at me! I'm a monster!"

She backed into a corner, and huddled into a ball, whimpering and sobbing.

Black Widow put her hand on his shoulder,

"We can get her back to SHIELD and they can reverse the process."

Pulsar said,

"We just got a call from above. That thing that's attacking is a lot harder to stop than first thought."

The former Russian spy nodded,

"Very well, you and Crystal return to the surface and help. I'll handle things here."

Crystal and Pulsar went to help their friends.

Leon approached Farrah and said,

"Farrah, we need to go. Any minute now, this base will be destroyed."  
Farrah shook her head, sobbing,

"Leave me here. I don't deserve to live!"

The red-eyed hero shook his head,

"You don't mean that."  
The white-haired teen nodded,

"Yes, I do! I look like a freak!"

Leon held her shoulders, which caused the furry teen's head to look up. Leon explained,

"Farrah, you went on a date with me, despite me having red eyes. It shows you like me. And, I like you too."

Farrah blinked at that for a moment and was about to respond when Black Panther said,

"We must vacate the premise immediately. There is no telling how long the base will be intact."

The red-eyed teen nodded and picked up Farrah. The white-haired furry teen was silent as the four exited the base.

**Back on the surface…**

Black Widow and the others had just arrived to see Hercules and Wonder Man get slammed to the ground again. The God of Strength shook his head,

"This beast is a challenge. I am going to enjoy its suffering when I slay it."

Black Widow shook her head,

"Not unless it slays us first."

Dragon Man then grabbed Carol and licked its lips. The blonde heroine struggled to get loose,

"Leave me alone, you Barney wannabe!"

Leon clenched his fists at that moment. He gave Farrah to Wonder Man,

"Can you watch her for a second?"

Farrah looked at her boyfriend,

"What are you going to do?"

Leon's eyes glowed red again and looked like he was going to jump high. He did jump, but was a speeding bullet at Dragon Man. The android monster turned and looked as a beam of white light came right at him. It severed his head, Dragon Man to loosen his grip on Miss Marvel. The rest of the body was going to fall down on the streets. Leon and the liberated Carol both raced to try and stop it from crushing innocent people.

The body of the android was collapsing onto the streets and people were fleeing. Carol and Leon used all their super strength to slow down the mechanized pile of scrap from decimating the street with his remains. Hercules and War Machine both came to help and the four of them eased it down.

Falcon, who had been flying around, getting the civilians to safety, radioed in,

"The monster is down, and the civilians are safe."

Black Widow and the others all gathered near the fallen android,

"Nice job, everyone."  
Carol smiled dreamily and walked up to Leon, kissing him on the cheek,

"My hero."

Farrah, seeing this, shrieked,

"HE'S MINE, BITCH!"

She tackled the blonde and a cat-fight broke out. The Russian spy blinked,

"O-K, this is going to be more complicated than I thought."

Fury radioed in at that moment,

"Black Widow, bring everyone back aboard the Helicarrier. We'll send teams down to secure the Hydra base and the android."

Natasha nodded,

"Da, and, Colonel? Could you also send some tranquilizers down too, please? It appears Miss Marvel is in a dangerous scuffle with a potential recruit."  
Farrah screamed,

"He's not your man! He's mine!"

Carol shouted back,

"He saved my life! He deserves a kiss from a real woman, not a walking flea circus like you!"

Black Panther asked,

"Are you sure there are such tranquilizers that are strong for those two?"  
Crystal groaned,

"We were better off fighting the android."

Next Chapter:  
Fury comments on the performance of the new Avengers, and decisions are made that will drastically affect the lives of two young teens. Find out what next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Emerging Crisis **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis, Farrah/Persiana, and Eve. All other OCs belong to their respective creators. _

Chapter 8: Offering a Place 

Back aboard the SHIELD carrier, the heroes and heroines were being treated and examined for their injuries. Fury walked in at that moment,

"Well, nice to see you all took down that thing."

Hercules chuckled,

" 'Twas nothing, Colonel. One day, I shall tell you the story of how I tamed Cerberus, the three-headed dog guarding Hades!"

Crystal scratched her head,

"Is that anything like Thor slaying the Frost Giants?"

Wonder Man looked at the teens,

"You know, this team actually can work."

Black Widow nodded,

"Da, Simon."  
The spy then looked around,

"Where is Miss Marvel?"  
**Meanwhile… **

Leon was watching through the glass of an examination room. Inside, Farrah was being checked by the SHIELD scientist as to her present condition. No longer human, not fully an animal, the white-haired teen was now caught in the middle of two worlds; worlds that very few other humans had experienced. The red-eyed teen could not help but feel responsible for having caused this to happen. He sank down on the wall and sighed,

"What have I done?"  
Carol was watching him from afar and her heart went out to the young man; she never saw him so sad. The blonde Air Force brat decided to approach him,

"Leon?"

Leon looked up and Carol sat down next to him. Carol said,

"It's not your fault, you know. You did everything you could to try and save her."  
Leon shook his head,

"I should have done something more. I know there was something I should have done."

He stood up and walked inside.

Farrah looked up and smiled,

"Leon, you came."  
Leon nodded,

"Yeah."

He said,

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. Maybe if I hadn't gone out with you, maybe your mother wouldn't have tried to capture you too."

Farrah shook her head,

"It's not your fault, Leon. My mother and I are through. I never really liked much of what she did. Plus, she was working with terrorists. I doubt that we'll ever speak to each other again."

She then looked at her appearance,

"I think I can change myself back, but that could take a while."

Leon thought about that for a moment before saying,

"No, keep it."

The furry feline looked at Leon,

"What?"

"Keep your powers. They suit you."

Farrah was a bit taken aback,

"But, I can't walk around without people noticing me. Unless I had an image inducer, and, even then, people will feel me as furry."

Leon nodded,

"True, but you yourself said it could take months to find a way to reverse it. By then, your more feline tendencies would be part of you behavior. If you changed back, you would still have some cat-behavior in you."

Farrah took all this in before smiling sheepishly,

"I guess that's true."

She looked up,

"Not just a cat, Leon. A lioness."  
This time, the red-eyed teen was confused,

"Lioness?"  
Farrah nodded,

"Yes, I am a lioness."

Leon added,

"Well, you're fur is like one of those Persian cats."

Farrah looked at herself for a moment before smirking,

"Fury is building a new team of Avengers, right? I'm going to join it, and, my codename is Persiana, the lioness."

Leon was surprised by this,

"You're serious?"  
Farrah nodded,

"Yeah, but I'm gonna make it clear I'm not a government pawn. I do what I want when I want how I want."

She then asked,

"Are you gonna join, too, Leon?"

For a moment, the red-eyed teen did not answer. He was still unsure of himself, especially when it came to his headaches and precognition. Sure, he was one of the stronger heroes, but, with the uncertainty of his visions, a dangerous and important tactical situation could be lost because he could not keep focus, or his headaches would flair up again. He shook his head,

"I don't know. Excuse me."

He left. Farrah looked after him, truly hoping he would join up.

**Later…**

Leon was sitting in one of the private rooms on the Helicarrier. Despite the prime opportunity to be a hero, the red-eyed teen was having a serious crisis of conscience.

Fury walked in,

"Hey, kid."

Leon stood up,

"Colonel."

The head of SHIELD shook his head,

"Ease off, kid. I came to talk."

The two sat down and Fury explained,

"Leon, I know you got a lot of hesitation joining up. I understand that. Lemme tell ya, it's a prime opportunity. We can find out what's wrong with those headaches of yers."

Leon looked up and was about to say something, but did not. Figuring Fury, the head of SHIELD, he had information on everyone. Leon shrugged,

"Colonel, even though I have this power, these headaches could cost someone an advantage in a fight, and, I feel, if I do get one of these headaches at the wrong time, I could be causing anyone I'm near suffering."

The spy explained,

"Kid, these headaches come at random times. For all you know, you might not get another one in a day, a week, hell, even a month. Besides, you did work well with the others when they took out that android Dragon Man."

Leon had to admit; the colonel had a point. He said,

"All right, I'm in, as long as Farrah joins up too."

Fury nodded,

"Not a problem. Now, what about a codename and costume for yourself?"  
Leon thought back to when he first encountered the Hellions. He remembered Monet saying something; caught in a crisis.

Crisis. It suited him perfectly. The unnatural flow of visions meant he was going through a crisis. He said,

"My codename is Crisis. As for my costume…you let me worry about that."

**Meanwhile…**

Eve and the Stepford sisters escaped the Hydra base and were now back at her old lab. The blonde geneticist grumbled,

"SHIELD and those Avengers got in my way, and they ruined everything!"  
She slammed her fists on the table, growling,

"They'll pay for this. I'll make them pay dearly for this."  
She looked at the five sister psychics,

"We're going to build a team of our own, and once we have the necessary components, we're going to stop the Avengers once and for all, and maybe even get rid of that excuse of a daughter."

Next Chapter:  
The West Coast Avengers move into their new base.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emerging Crisis**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. All other OCs belong to their respective creators. _

Chapter 9: West Coast Avengers…ASSEMBLE!! 

Black Widow was leading the new Avengers to a special house in San Diego. The former Russian spy said,

"Colonel Fury has established our base of operations and should include all the usual refinements."  
Persiana, dressed in a slick red halter and long tights, grinned,

"Cool! Warm sun and hot temperature. Just what a cat needs!"  
Around her neck was a small choker on a leather strap. It was her image inducer. Fury was a bit surprised that the feline wanted this particular inducer, but he was not complaining, considering She-Hulk and Tigra went around without image inducers, it was a welcome change.

Crisis, dressed in a long red trench coat, white jeans, and a white shirt with an emblem of a red dragon crest on it, smirked,

"I like the look."  
Carol blinked,

"You and Farrah look like you had the same fashion designer."

Leon shrugged,

"The red matches my eyes, and white, well…"

Farrah turned around,

"He is my white knight, and I like it."

She kissed Leon on the cheek and happily curled her arms around him. The Blonde Air Force brat rolled her eyes and continued onward.

As they arrived, the new team was surprised at the house. The exterior looked to be a typical beach house, but, knowing Fury and SHIELD, it was anything but. The house had an expansive yard and a small forest. There were stairs that weaved along the cliff side down to the beach. One could not tell from afar that this was the headquarters of the West Coast Avengers.

Fury came out of the house to greet them,

"Well, what do you think so far?"

Persiana inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh air,

"I like it, and I haven't even seen the inside."

The head of SHIELD smirked,

"Well, the layout is almost the same as the Avengers Mansion in New York. You each have your own room and there's a Playroom for your training in the basement. The Quinjet hanger and more secure areas are also in the basement. Now, if you want, I can show you in-."  
At this, there was a stampede of all the West Coast Avengers, minus the adults, Crisis and Black Panther, as they ran inside to see the place. Many of them walked all over Nick Fury, leaving various shoe and foot impressions. He had little yellow birds run around his head as he said dazily,

"But, Mommy. I don't want to go to school today."

Wonder Man helped the head spy up,

"Nick, are you all right?"

Pulsar groaned,

"I'm going to supply the liquor cabinets. Preferably with something strong."  
War Machine nodded,

"I think I'll come too."

Black Panther looked to the red-eyed hero,

"Crisis, I would like once again to thank you for saving my life."

The Wakandan ruler had brought along a steel suitcase with him. He opened it and ceremoniously presented a three foot long sword,

"As a token of my thanks, accept this."

Leon took the sword and held it in his hands. It was heavy, but, with his super strength, it felt like hardly any weight was present. T'challa explained,

"The sword is made of vibranium, mined from our mountain. I had it made especially for you, Leon."

The powerhouse hero was stunned,

"T'challa, I'm honored."

He held it in one hand and smirked,

"I like it. It actually suits me."

Leon then extended his hand,

"Thank you."

The two heroes shook hands.

Suddenly, there was a shout from inside the house,

"BARBIE, DIE!"

A cat-fight had broken out between Farrah and Carol…again. Leon sighed,

"I guess I'll have to break them up again."

The two teens walked inside, hoping to calm things down before their new home had holes in it.

**Meanwhile…**

Eve Willows and the Stepford Cuckoos were holed up in an abandoned garage. Beneath it, though, there was a secret emergency lab Farrah's mother had set up, in case things with Hydra did not work out so well. She knew Emma Frost would be attempting to contact her, but, for now, had other things on her mind. She looked at the psychic quintuplets,

"Anything yet?"

One of them said,

"Not yet; the signatures are somewhat distorted."

Eve slammed her fist on a table,

"I did not build Cerebra to fail! You're not trying hard enough!"

She calmed down and said,

"Find out all you can. We need to know if that signature is real."

The Stepford Cuckoos gathered around Cerebra again and tried to channel their combined mental might.

Eve darkly thought to herself,

_This is not over, Leon. You will pay for what you have done. You, and my daughter, will both pay. _

Next Chapter:

In a sort of epilogue, Crisis pays a visit to the Hellion House. Insanity ensues!


	10. Chapter 10

**Emerging Crisis **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 10: Epilogue 

Monet had managed to get an artificial tooth implant, which perfectly fit into the gap between her teeth. The powerhouse was presently getting ready for a date with Wildstar. The other Hellion girls were scowling and plotting. Catseye hissed,

"Casteye think that red-eyed boy should have made Monet wear dentures."

Tarot nodded,

"Oui. Still, for someone to actually break M's tooth is impressive."

Roulette scowled,

"I am SO much better than her. Why can't Ace ask me out?"

The transforming feline smirked,

"You are not a cat, Stravos. Catseye is Ace's mate!"

Monet looked at the three of them, smugly remarking,

"You three should just admit defeat; Ace wants me. I am wearing a brand new dress, and I have a brand new smile."  
She clenched her fists,

"If it wasn't for that stupid boy, I would still have my perfect smile. He flawed me!"

Downstairs, the Hellion boys were doing various activities in the rec room. Jetstream was reading a book, while the others were making bets and discussing how fast and downhill Monet's date was going to be with Ace. Bevatron said,

"Twenty minutes before Jenny takes a crowbar and smacks Monet with it."

Beef smirked,

"Ten minutes, and Catseye shows up with a bucket of pig's blood."

Empath remarked,

"Five minutes, and Tarot does some insane pressure point technique, paralyzing Monet forever."

The cybernetic flier looked up,

"You three are idiots, you realize that?"

The powerhouse grinned,

"Come on, Jet. It's an opportunity that can't be missed."  
The Moroccan mutant rolled his eyes,

"I am more concerned with this new threat named Crisis. He has joined the ranks of this new West Coast Avengers team, which could be a problem. With two teams of Avengers, three teams of Misfits, and the X-men, our chances are shrinking every day that we can defeat them."

Beavtron shook his head,

"Calm down. This kid Crisis can't be THAT powerful."  
Beef nodded,

"He is. I got sent flying across San Diego in one punch. Luckily, I found this amazing restaurant in the area. Really good sirloin."

Manuel rolled his eyes,

"You are almost as bad as Blob when it comes to food."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Jetstream went to answer it.

As he opened the door, his jaw hung open.

It was Crisis.

The red-eyed hero smirked,

"Hey. Is Monet in? I want to give her this."  
It was a somewhat elegant bouquet of flowers. Leon said,

"Wildstar asked me to deliver these to Monet, because he's really busy getting ready for tonight, so I volunteered. Is she in?"

Jetstream nodded silently, and the red-eyed Avenger walked in. Jetstream was still standing in shock, and would be so for several minutes.

As Monet paraded down the stairs, the girls following behind, the female powerhouse growled,

"YOU!"

Crisis held up the bouquet in defense,

"Easy there. Ace sent me to give you these and-."

Leon said the magic word as Monet quickly snatched the bouquet and stuck her tongue out at the girls,

"Hah! Ace loves me more! Give it up."

Crisis then began to back away toward the door,

"Don't forget to read the card."

He zipped away with super speed.

Monet eagerly took the card and read it. There were only two words written on it,

"Paint Bomb."

Monet, holding the bouquet, asked out loud,

"Paint bomb?"  
Instantly, the bouquet exploded, sending red dye all over the room. Most of it concentrated on Monet, and her new dress. The other Hellions began laughing hysterically; even Beavtron and Beef took pictures of the literally red-faced Monet.

M was in disgust and looked at her dress. It was ruined. The note also said,

"P.S. This stuff is permanent. It looks like Ace won't be dating you for a while. The WCA."

Monet roared at the top of her lungs,

"THAT MAN IS DEAD!!!!! I'LL KILL HIM FOR THIS!!! NO ONE GETS IN THE WAY OF MY WILDSTAR AND LIVES!!!!!"  
To make matters worse, a stream of fire erupted from her mouth. Beef blinked,

"I had no idea Monet could breathe fire."

Catseye smirked,

"Crisis isn't so bad. He got rid of one of Catseye's competition."

The probability user nodded,

"Yep, I actually will like this guy."

Tarot nodded,

"Oui. Now, Ace can have me."

Catseye pounced,

"Ace is Catseye's mate!"

And, thus, another cat-fight erupted.

Emma Frost came out, covered in green paint. She shrieked,

"WHICH ONE OF YOU MORONS DID THIS TO ME?"  
Manuel walked outside the door and shook his head,

"He's long gone."  
As he turned around, he swallowed nervously,

"Uh, Miss Frost, you might want to come out here."

The disgraced leader of the Hellions came out and had her jaw drop open in shock.

In green paint, there was a message scrolled on the wall. It read,

"Fenway isn't the only one who houses the Green Monster!"

Emma erupted,

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE PEOPLE THAT DID THIS, THEY'RE DEAD!!!"  
She stormed back inside, not caring if she treaded green paint all over the house.

Jetstream finally regained the use of his mouth,

"We are so dead."

End of Emerging Crisis.


End file.
